The Dare
by poetic heart 75
Summary: What happens when a group of friends get together with a group of WWE Wrestlers for some fun times.


The Dare

Jade and Di are sitting at home bored and decide to call over Kristy and Destiny. Kristy and Destiny come over for their weekly watching of Smack down on Friday nights. Kristy brings over her boyfriend, Jared.

Jared: "I can't believe I'm sitting around with a bunch of women watching WWE. I used to watch this with my guy friends all the time."

Kristy: "So, what because we're women we shouldn't be interested in this type of thing? That's kind of sexist."

Jared: "No. I like that fact that I can share this with you girls. It's awesome."

Jade: "Good because I'd hate to call Randy over her to RKO that sexism out of you."

Jared: "There you go with the Randy thing again. You can't just call him over here to do that."

Jade: "Sure I can. If he's in town, it is possible."

Di: "What do you know? They are in California. Hmm and where are we again?"

Jade: "Yeah. We're in California too. What a coinkie dink."

Destiny: "Well, since we're ordering wrestlers, can I have a John Morrison please, shirtless with extra sexiness."

Di: "As a matter of fact, yes you can. I can get you a John Morrison, a Cena and an Orton with one phone call. The only set back is the Morrison comes with a Melina, but she is super cool to hang with."

Destiny: "That's fine by me. I love her. She's one of my favorite Divas. I was sad that she was fired. That wasn't right."

Di: "I can agree there. Hmm, I wonder if they'd just come hang out over here?"

Jared: "You all are serious. You really do know Randy Orton and them."

Di: "Why would I joke about knowing them?"

Jared: "I don't know, maybe to get my goat? I mess with you about stuff all the time. Pay back for my smart comments"

Di: "I have better things to do then to spin stories about knowing wrestlers in the WWE. If I wanted pay back, I'd come up with a much better plan then that."

Jade: "This is not high school. We are grown-ups here."

Jared: "So, if you know these guys, where's all your hook ups to the events? Why aren't we front row right now?"

Di: "Because we don't impose ourselves on them like that. We want to remain friends not become crazed stalker types who follow them everywhere they go."

Kristy: "Why is it that we must be all crazy over them? It is possible to watch something without getting all fan-girl out over the guys."

Destiny: "Yeah. But, with us that's not usually the case. There is something that draws our attention to this."

Di: "Well, my draw is I've watched this since I was little with my Grandpa. We used to watch the WWF and GLOW together. So, it's sentimental."

Jade: "I never really got into the WWF. I mean, I knew some of the big guys, but it wasn't a thing for me. I followed and knew more about GLOW."

Destiny: "Of course. Everyone knows who Hulk Hogan, Andre the Giant and all those guys are. I never really got it either. I thought it was stupid when I first started watching. Now, it's totally different."

Jade: "Yeah. I think so too. It's gotten better now that it's WWE."

Kristy: "Yeah and the eye candy don't hurt."

Jared: "I watched as a kid too. I live for this."

Di goes into the other room away from the whole gang and makes a phone call. Randy is in the locker room with the guys changing into his street clothes when his phone starts ringing. Cena glances down and sees Randy's phone ringing on the bench.

Cena: "You're phone is going off."

Randy looks up from tying his shoe and sees Di's name and answers it.

Randy: "Hello?"

Di: "Randy, hey. It's Diana."

Randy: "Hey Di. What's up?"

Di: "Not much. Good match tonight."

Randy: "Thank you. I was looking for you and Jade."

Di: "Yeah. We couldn't make this one. We're hoping to make Vengeance tomorrow night."

Randy: "Well, if you guys are coming tomorrow, then I can hook you guys up with all access and sit you right up front. You'll more than likely be shown on TV."

Di: "That'll be awesome. We have friends we're bringing with us, but they bought tickets already. They're on the floor somewhere. I think Jared said they're in the center row. They sound like awesome seats."

Randy: "Well, you can bring them too. It'll be fun."

Di: "All right, cool. I actually wasn't calling for a hook up to Vengeance. I was calling to see what you guys were up to tonight."

Randy: "Well, we just got done for the night. I was heading on home to see my wife and daughter."

Di: "I don't want to take time away from your wife and daughter."

Randy: "Oh you're not taking any time away from them. I'm pretty sure Alana is asleep by now. It's after 10. I spent all day with her before the show."

Di: "You're sure about that? I don't want Sam to start thinking there's a chick on the side that you're hitting it with."

Randy: "Trust me. She knows there isn't anything like that going on here. Unless you're into the whole group swinging."

Di: "That would be fine, but Jade and I don't have a man. John has Elizabeth and Morrison has Melina. You have Sam. Kristy has Jared and Jade, Destiny and I have no man."

Randy: "I'm sure you'd find a couple of guys if that were the case. I'm only kidding anyway."

Di: "Besides, if we're too oddly numbered, Jade'll call Ian over and I can call Jensen."

Randy: "I'm sure you could. So, what's up?"

Di: "A friendly little gathering at my house. Just hanging out and having some drinks. Jared doesn't even believe that we met you in Vegas."

Randy: "Well, it was Vegas. Things happen all the time out there."

Di: "Well, some "things" shouldn't just happen because you're in Vegas. There is self-control."

Randy: "I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't do anything out of control out there unless you count the match I had. Then there were plenty of things I was doing."

Di: "You know damn well I'm not talking about the match. I'm talking about that little make out session you had with Jade."

Randy looks around the locker room to make sure nobody else over heard what Di just said and steps into a quieter area where his voice won't echo off the walls. He lowers his voice so he's not yelling across the room for everyone to hear.

Randy: "That little make out session was just that. It didn't go any further than that and nobody else knows about it."

Di: "Yeah. Nobody else knows but Morrison, Melina and Cena cuz they were there when you started it and so was I."

Randy: "It's not like I was cheating on my wife. There was no sex."

Di: "It was you and another woman kissing in a public place. I don't think Sam would see the blur in the line so easily. Speaking as a woman who has been cheated on before. It starts with kissing and leads into other things. Everyone knows that."

Randy: "I blame it on the alcohol and she was on a heater. She was excited and jumped up on me. I don't even think she was thinking when she kissed me. She just went with the emotion of the situation. There was no intention to have sex together."

Di: "Maybe not and maybe it was just heat of the moment and spontaneous. She sure blew it off like it wasn't a big deal. So, I'm not making it into a big deal."

Randy: "Good because I'd hate to blow it out of proportion and make things awkward."

Di: "Anyway, I wanted to know if you guys wanted to come over and hang out."

Randy: "I'm in downtown LA at the Staple's Center at the moment. Where is your house?"

Di: "Studio City. Maybe 20 minutes away give or take with the traffic out there."

Randy: "I'm familiar with the Studio City area. I'll bring John and Morrison with me."

Di: "Cool. Sounds good to me. You can bring Sam if she's up for it and if they want to bring Mel and Liz it's cool."

Randy: "OK. I'll extend the invitation. I'm like 50 percent sure that Sam won't be joining me. She has to watch Alana."

Di: "It's cool. Bring some alcohol if you want. We don't drink beer at this house. Jared always brings his own with him. We got other stuff here."

Randy: "What other stuff do you have? That determines what I bring with me."

Di gets up and walks to the kitchen and opens her pantry door. She stands inside the little room and surveys her alcohol supply.

Di: "I got a bottle of Captain Morgan. Some kind of Dragon fruit and strawberry Bacardi that Jade just loves the hell out of. Absolute lemonade and some straight up vodka. Also there's a bottle of Jack in here and some stuff to make cosmos. Basically the red part of the cosmos."

She goes to her fridge.

Di: "I got a bottle of mudslide stuff in my fridge. You may want to bring some limes if you plan on doing shots. I'm running low and a full bottle of Patron citrus. Ice is in order too."

Randy: "Yeah. It sounds like you got a small bar over there. Are you expecting a party?"

Di: "You never know around here with us. I got munchies too like chips and salsa and stuff like that."

Randy: "I'll hit the 24 hour Ralph's for the ice and limes. I'll call you when we're at Ralph's encase you think of anything else."

Di: "Okie dokie. I'll be expecting you."

Randy: "Look for a black Charger. Two actually if Cena comes."

Di: "Will do. Just pull into my driveway behind the black Range Rover. Jared more than likely is staying the night. I know the girls are if they start drinking."

Randy: "All right. I'll talk to you later."

Di: "All right. Bye."

Randy: "Bye."

They hang up and Randy comes back into the locker area. Morrison happens to be coming out of the shower area with his towel around his waist.

Randy: "What are your plans looking like for tonight?"

Morrison: "My plans? I don't really have any plans. Mel is coming to pick me up so we can hang out at her place. I thought you were going to see Sam and Alana."

Randy: "Alana is sleeping. I don't want to wake her up. I'm pretty sure Sam is probably going to want to stay home and watch her, but I'm going to extend the invitation anyway."

He calls Sam while Morrison puts his street clothes on.

Sam: "Hey baby."

Randy: "Hey you. How are my girls?"

Sam: "We're doing well. Alana is down for the night. She's all tired from earlier when you took her out."

Randy: "Are you up for a little mommy and daddy time?"

Sam: "That sounds wonderful. Who's going to watch Alana if I go out with you?"

Randy: "Actually it's going to be a group of us. We're going to my friend Diana's house. She's having a get together with a group of people and invited us, Morrison, Mel, Liz and Cena to come. I can send someone to watch Alana."

Sam: "I'm not leaving my daughter alone with some strange person in LA."

Randy: "It won't be some strange person. I'm not going to send some weirdo over there. I can call Adam. He said if I needed someone to watch Alana, that he'd go over and watch her."

Sam: "OK. Sure, ask him if he's still up for watching her. I doubt she'll wake up before we get back."

Randy: "All right. I'll give him a call and call you back."

Sam: "Sounds good. Bye."

Randy: "Bye."

Ha hangs up with her.

Morrison: "A party at Di's house. That sounds like a good time. Is Jade going to be there too?"

Randy: "Yeah. And her friends Destiny, Kristy, Ian, Jared and Jensen."

Morrison: "At least there are equal parts guys and girls at this party. She's not going to bring up Vegas, right?"

Randy: "I doubt it. That was just some spontaneous thing she did because she was on a heater and I was a nearby guy she could kiss. It wasn't meant to go any further."

Morrison: "All right then. Party in Studio City."

Randy: "I need to call Adam and see if he still will go sit with Alana so Sam can join us."

Morrison looks at his phone.

Morrison: "Be my guest. Mel is here. I'm going to go let her in."

Morrison heads for the back entrance so he can let Melina in. Randy makes arrangements for Adam to go watch his daughter. Cena comes out of the back.

Cena: "Taking the Wifey out to a party tonight?"

Randy: "Yeah. You heard that conversation did you."

Cena: "You weren't exactly whispering. Besides, I heard Morrison mention a party in Studio City as he went to go let Mel in. Who's having a party?"

Randy: "It's not really a party. Di's just having a couple people over to hang out and drink. I'm sure it'll turn into a party knowing her."

Cena: "Sounds like the starting of one."

Randy: "You and Liz are invited if you want to go."

Cena: "Really? She brought up Liz? That's really awesome that she's including the wives and significant others too."

Randy: "I thought so. She said she doesn't want to make Sam think I've got some hot thing on the side."

Cena: "She doesn't know Sam very well, does she?"

Randy: "No. They've never met. She has no idea that Sam is just as liberal as I am."

Cena: "Well, she'll be pleasantly surprised tonight."

He calls Elizabeth. Morrison and Melina come in from the back.

Melina: "Are we all ready to get out of this place?"

Randy: "Yes we are. We're gonna swing by and pick up Sam. She's going out with us."

Melina: "Awesome. The more ladies the better."

Cena: "Add Elizabeth to the list too. We're going."

Morrison: "We need to swing by and pick up a pizza or something because I'm starving after that match tonight."

Melina: "Yummy. Now you're speaking my language."

Randy calls Di.

Di: "Yes Randy, dear."

Jared kind of raises his eyebrows at her like "Are you serious right now?"

Randy: "We're going to swing by and pick up pizza on the way there. Morrison is starving. Any requests?"

Di looks at Jade.

Di: "Pizza requests anyone?"

Jade: "Mushrooms and sausage please."

Jared: "I'm with her."

Destiny: "Hawaiian."

Kristy: "I'm with Destiny."

Di: "I'm with you and Destiny. What does Ian eat?"

Jade: "Same as me."

She gets back on the phone.

Di: "We need two large mushrooms and sausage and two large Hawaiian."

Randy: "You got it. I take it Ian and Jensen are on their way to your house."

Di looks out her window.

Di: "Correction. Ian and Jensen are here and parked on my street. The black Tundra is Jensen's. He shouldn't be in your way."

Randy: "All right. We're pulling up to the pizza place right now. Sam and Elizabeth are meeting us at the pizza place."

Di: "Cool. The more the merrier. I'll see you when you all get here."

Randy: "All right."

They hang up and Jensen knocks on the door. Di answers the door.

Di: "Well, if it isn't my favorite guy."

Jensen: "Hello sweetheart."

He kisses her and she smiles.

Jade: "And my favorite guy."

Ian: "Hello lovey."

He kisses her and she kisses back.

Jade: "Randy and his gang are bringing over pizza."

Jensen: "That's perfect. I brought ice and limes from the store. I got some beer too for the guys encase you don't want hard liquor."

Jared: "How many guys do you know that don't drink hard liquor."

Jensen: "Well, Steve only drinks brown liquor and Christian can't drink clear."

Jared: "That's totally different then not drinking it at all. Usually the only guys who don't drink hard liquor are recovering alcoholics or guys who get violent off of it."

Ian: "I pretty much can drink anything. I just don't like the way I feel if I drink too much."

Jade: "That's normal. Most people don't like hang overs."

Randy calls Di to let her know they are on the way to the house now. She tells them not to stop at the store because Jensen covered it. A few minutes later, two cars pull up in the drive way.

Jared: "Sounds like the food is here."

Di opens the door as the gang piles out of the two cars.

Cena: "Holy shit. There's got to be a mile and a half of stairs up to this place. This house is huge and way secluded. Damn near in the trees. What is she, CIA?"

Randy: "Funny Cena. She's got a good job that pays her well. She's a P.A and works on different movies and shows and stuff."

Sam: "What was she doing in Vegas?"

Randy: "Apparently that's a seasonal job she does. It keeps her bills paid in between gigs."

Sam: "It must be nice to be able to just bounce back and forth between work like that and not worry about bills being overdue."

Cena: "Well, with acting you have to have a day job. You can go for months without a steady job and then boom you're gone for a year."


End file.
